


Сэр Обнимашкин

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Hotel Transylvania 2 - Freeform, Minor Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania), Minor Murray (Hotel Transylvania), Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: 26 февраля - день объятий, о чём Джонатан поспешно напоминает, выловив графа в холле.
Kudos: 2





	Сэр Обнимашкин

— Джонни, что это ты делаешь? — удивился Дракула, попав в кольцо зятевых рук.

Человек прижал его, недоумевающего, к себе, уткнулся носом в тёплый шёлковый плащ и прикрыл глаза.

— Хм, я уже как-то привык к твоим закидонам, но такую любвеобильность вижу впервые. Что-то произошло? — по правде говоря, граф не очень любил, когда его трогали. Объятья он терпел только от Мэйвис и вот теперь от Джонатана.

Рыжик покачал головой, не разжимая рук и не поднимая голову.

— Тогда отпусти меня.

— Нет.

— Прости? — озадачился вампир.

— Мне нравится тебя обнимать.

«Хочучку ему в стакан подмешали, что ли?»

— А если нас кто-то увидит? Не то подумают… Отпусти!

— О, Драк, вот ты где! — из-за поворота вышла великолепная четвёрка в полном сборе.

Прелестно, именно этого Дракуле для полного счастья и не хватало!

— Это не то… — начал оправдываться он и тут же замолк в непонимании, когда друзья с улыбками стали его окружать.

Сильная лапища Фрэнка обхватила вампира поперёк туловища, и синий монстр с весёлым гиканьем прижал его к себе. Дракула судорожно вздохнул, почувствовав на себе мощь этих объятий.

— Фрэнк, больно! Ты мне ребра сейчас сломаешь!

Франкенштейн с улыбкой разжал руки, но не успел Дракула обрадоваться, как попал в менее травмоопасные, но тоже крепкие и тёплые объятия.

— Хех, Дракулёнок! — Мумий со смешком похлопал его по спине.

— Чего это вы такие любвеобильные сегодня? Хочучки коллективно напились, что ли?

Вместо ответа все загадочно улыбнулись, переглянулись и нахлынули на графа, как яростные волны на прибрежный песок. Все вместе.

«Мама…» — промелькнуло в мыслях паническое восклицание. Дракула застыл, боясь сделать лишнее движение, а друзья и зять продолжали обнимать и гладить его, заставляя чувствовать не таким одиноким, как обычно.

* * *

— Ну как вам лагерь, комарик? — ласково спросил Дракула, помогая дочери нести чемодан.

Мэйвис и Дэннис уезжали на несколько дней в человеческий лагерь — посмотреть, как там и что.

— Пойдёт. Не айс, конечно, но вроде весело. Дениске там понравилось.

— Вот как? — несколько расстроено протянул вампир. — Значит, скоро уезжаете?

— Ну, ещё не сезон. Летом уедем на несколько дней.

Граф вскинул голову, и глаза его радостно заблестели.

— Не уезжаете, значит? Прекрасно, пойду потороплю Квазимодо. Сэр Обнимашкин сейчас придёт, он решал какие-то дела в бух… бухла… буга… бугатереской…

— Бухгалтерской?

— Да! Спасибо, куколка! Я мигом — одна нога здесь, другая там.

— Эй, Обнимашкин, Мэйвис ждёт тебя у себя! — крикнул вампир, проходя мимо бухла… короче, мимо одной из дверей.

Вихрастая рыжая голова выглянула из-за стопок бумаг.

— Иду! Кстати, что это за новое прозвище?

— А что, не нравится?

— Да нет, просто выглядит странно…

— Ну так это… это дань празднику, вот! Завтра буду называть тебя Рюкзакером.

Джонатан улыбнулся, вставая из-за стола:

— Да ладно, пусть будет Обнимашкин. Мне даже нравится.


End file.
